Everything's Bigger In Texas
by WitchyDruidess
Summary: A fic where Jack and Liz drink from the fountian. I like to think it's different from the other futuristic fics... Theres no Will in this one and once again, crappy summary, good story....and it will live up to its M rating, I swear.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is an AU fic…I know it's vastly different from my other one, but I like to shake things up a bit. And I want to give a lot of credit to BURT'SFROG who's fic about Jack and Liz drinking from the fountain of youth gave me the idea for this….but I promise there will be NO resemblance to her story AT ALL….besides the fact of everlasting life……

Everything's Bigger In Texas

Chapter One: Jack the Horse

It was 7:00 am on a lovely Saturday morning when Elizabeth woke up to her alarm clock. She groaned and got out of bed intending to take a shower and hoped the new horse wouldn't be so difficult today. It had been two weeks since Elizabeth had bought him and he was the moodiest horse Elizabeth had ever cared for. The clock turned to 7:15 whilst Elizabeth was washing her hair and right on the dot Jack began whinnying out in the barn. Elizabeth sighed, accepting defeat and quickly finished in the bathroom.

She put on a plain white t-shirt, comfy jeans, and tied a black bandana around her hair. In the kitchen she made herself some coffee and walked out to the barn. Jack was jumping around in the field eating grass, but when he saw Elizabeth he ran towards her and nudged her hand for an apple. Elizabeth smiled at his antics, he reminded her of Jack Sparrow, which was why she had named him Jack. His dark brown eyes were staring into hers, begging for good food, so Elizabeth walked back to the barn, Jack right on her heels. She picked an apple out of the basket and held it above Jack's head.

"Now, be a good boy and you can have the apple."

Jack pranced around the barn, showing Elizabeth that he was indeed a good boy. Elizabeth smiled and let him have a bite, but pulled it back after two bites of it.

"If you let me ride you today, you can have the rest."

Jack tossed his head around, annoyed. He hadn't yet let anyone ride him, not even the rodeo riders could tame him and that was why they had taken him to Elizabeth, she could tame any horse in Texas. She was just putting the saddle on him, when the sound of a truck pulling into her drive reached her ears. Jack's ears went down to his head and he looked as though he was going to start galloping away. Elizabeth placed her hands on the side of his head and pet him. She took the saddle off of him and put him back out in the field where he continued eating grass.

Elizabeth walked around to the front of the house where her best friend's red truck was sitting. Caroline came over to Elizabeth and gave her a big hug.

"Hey! Haven't seen you since last night….how's Jack?" She smiled brightly at Elizabeth, perky as ever.

"Stubborn like always. Actually, just before you pulled up I was about to take him out to see if he would let me ride."

"Wow. He must like you. Even Sparrow couldn't ride him…"

The rest of her sentence faded as Elizabeth retreated to her thoughts. Sparrow? Could it be Jack? It had to be, there was no other Sparrow Elizabeth knew, but if it was Jack that meant he was here, in Texas at the rodeo.

"Caroline, what was this mans first name? What did he look like?"

"Why? Do you know him?"

"Just tell me."

"Ok, ok. His first name was Jack. He had long dark hair, a really old looking red bandana tied around his head, a few gold teeth, he talked with a bit of an English accent…"

Elizabeth didn't wait to hear the rest of the sentence. She ran to the garage and started up the truck, Caroline racing after her.

"Elizabeth where are you going?"

"Get in the truck, you need to give me directions to where you saw him."

"What's going on? Why do you need to meet him? Who is this guy??"

"I can't believe you forgot his name…"

"Huh? Who's name? Elizabeth what is happening?"

"The fiercest pirate to ever sail the seven seas and you don't remember him."

The music blaring from the radio was drowned out by a loud shriek that came from Caroline.

"Oh my god! JACK! How could I have not remembered him? I'm so stupid!"

"I have to agree with you there…"

It took them a little over a half and hour to get to the arena where Jack was going to perform. When they got there, Elizabeth was extremely nervous about seeing Jack again; it had been almost 200 years since she had last looked into his gorgeous kohl lined eyes. According to Caroline's description though, he hadn't changed much. Apparently he was still as rugged as ever, only now he trained and rode horses instead of plundering ships.

Caroline hopped out of the truck and was almost at the doors when she realized that Elizabeth wasn't with her. She went back to the truck and pulled Elizabeth out.

"Whats the matter with you? Do you not wanna see him now that we're here?"

"No, I'm just scared. What if he doesn't remember me? What if he does remember me but hates me? What if he.."

"Would you please shut up and walk," Caroline cut in, "You'll never know unless you talk to him."

Elizabeth didn't want to accept this answer, but knew Caroline was right, she was always right. So Elizabeth braced herself for what was to come and went inside looking for Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter might have changes made to it, I'm not sure I like the way it goes right now…but if readers like it, I wont change it. So give me feed back on what could be improved and so no. : )

Chapter Two: Rodeo Man

Jack took his raced his horse around the barrels and back again to the applause of the crowd. He was the best damn barrel racer in Texas and loved the attention he got from it. It was almost as good as pirating, the fame, the fortune…there was only one thing missing, Lizzie. Jack hadn't seen her since that night at the fountain, when he had offered her a drink and she took it. His thoughts were still on Elizabeth when his horse started bucking. It was getting old and sometimes went a little crazy, but it was still Jack's favorite and he wanted to ride it until it could be ridden no more. Unfortunately for Jack, the horse didn't agree and it chose this day, when Elizabeth was watching from the audience, to throw him off.

Jack landed hard on his back and the horse fell over on top of him. The gasps of the crowd and worried cries from various teenage girls were unable to be heard over the scream that came from Elizabeth. She ran down the stairs and over the rails, leaving Caroline staring after her, to where Jack was lying with the horse on him. It was refusing to move, the vets were guessing a broken leg was the reason, but when Elizabeth got there she looked it straight in the eyes and whispered in its ear.

"You are killing your owner. Please get up."

And then slowly, to the astonishment of every person there, the horse rolled over off of Jack. The medics went to surround Jack but Elizabeth got to him first. She smiled down into his dark brown eyes and smoothed his hair away from his face.

"Lizzie?"

"Yes, yes I'm here."

"Nice to see you again, darling."

When he passed out Elizabeth had no choice but to wait at the hospital for him.

"You don't understand. I need to see him, immediately."

"No YOU don't understand," said the annoyed voice of the hospital secretary, "you cannot see him unless you are related."

"But I'm his girlfriend! I have been for two years! He would want me there!"

An exasperated sigh sounded from the other woman, "For the thousandth time, miss, NO!"

Elizabeth mumbled an obscenity under her breath as she walked back to her chair next to Caroline.

"Still no?" she whispered. Elizabeth nodded her head. She didn't understand why this lady was being so difficult. It was like she desperately didn't want to let Elizabeth through due to the simple fact the Elizabeth was a pretty woman. After a few minuets a doctor came out and asked if anyone in the waiting room was there for a Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth and Caroline ran over to him.

"Whats going on?"

"Is he alright?"

"Is he alive?" Elizabeth smacked Caroline at this stupid question.

"Of course he's alive….right?"

The doctor smiled at Elizabeth, "Yes, he's fine. He suffered some minor internal bleeding, a fractured leg, and a few broken ribs but that's all. However, we will need to keep him over night for observation. It's not unusual for more problems to arise after being stuck under a horse."

"Can we see him?"

"I don't see why not. Follow me."

The doctor led them down a hallway to room 206 where Jack was recovering. Elizabeth and Caroline went in a sat down on both sides of him. Jack opened his eyes and smiled at Elizabeth.

"How are you Jack?"

"Fantastic, Elizabeth. Bloody fantastic." Caroline giggled at his response and Jack focused his attention on her.

"You look familiar, do I know you?"

"I met you last night, but I've been friends with Elizabeth since we were little children in Port Royal."

Jack turned his head to look at Elizabeth, a sparkle in his eye.

"I didn't want to be alive forever all by myself."

"You wouldn't've been if you'd've stayed with me."

"Oh Jack, you know I couldn't. I was still married to Will.

Caroline rolled her eyes and coughed.

"Shut up! Just because he's not, well, with me anymore doesn't mean he's with…him."

"Elizabeth any man who could leave you has to be gay."

At this point, Jack began choking on his water due to laughter. He had always known there was something funny about dear Will and this friend of Liz's was right, no man in his right mind would leave Lizzie. She was just too beautiful, smart, funny, and sparkly. She had a fire inside her that attracted every man she ever met, including Jack.

The conversation quickly turned from Will to what Jack had been doing besides riding horses, but the dinner tray was brought in and Elizabeth and Caroline were told to leave "that sexy rodeo man" to his rest.

Elizabeth wanted to shoot the nurse for talking about Jack like that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Jealousy

When Jack was released from the hospital, Elizabeth was there in her truck to pick him up. The secretary who wouldn't let Elizabeth visit the other day was eyeing her as she walked with Jack to the parking lot. It was as though she wanted to see if Elizabeth and Jack really were dating, so to give her visual proof Elizabeth grabbed Jack's hand and laced their fingers together. Jack shot her a questioning look so Elizabeth explained, "I told her we were dating so she would let me go visit you…it didn't work, but she's staring at me like I was lying."

"You _were_ lying."

"Picky picky."

Pulling into the drive of her house, all Jack could do was stare at it. The thing was a gigantic plantation style house that had clearly been built during the civil war. It was all white with blue window shutters and had a wrap around porch complete with a white swing and two wicker chairs and table. The front lawn was a velvety green and a stone path led from the drive way to the steps leading up the porch. Bushes with bright flowers of every colour lined the walk way, apple trees were sprinkled around the yard. There were at least 4 acres of land that Elizabeth owned for the horses. The barn that housed them was visible just behind the house. It was bright candy apple red with a white roof. The doors had been left open over night and showed all the stalls with horses of all types inside. Jack the horse was prancing around in the field waiting for Elizabeth to come and feed him an apple.

Jack the person was still staring at everything as Elizabeth got out of the car and started toward the barn.

"Where you going?"

"See if Jack's ok. He gets nervous when I'm gone for long periods of time"

"What? I'm right here, I'm fine, and I don't get nervous when you're gone…"

"Not you, the horse. I named him after you."

"You named a horse after me? I'm flattered."

"Yes, I did. Everything he does makes me think of you. He's stubborn, hates the other horses, prefers apples and fancy food to regular horse feed, and he cant go one day with out seeing my face."

With that, Elizabeth took off at a brisk walk and left Jack to ponder what she had said.

"Well Jack, now that the real Jack's back, you're going to need a new name…what about flame?"

Jack snorted and pushed Elizabeth hard with his nose and made her giggle.

"Ok, ok! I get it! I wont call you flame. What about…..midnight?" Another push with his nose.

"Why must you be so difficult? How does Shadow sound?" Jack gave the smallest of nods with his head and Elizabeth smiled. It sometimes felt like he was becoming her best friend.

"Shadow it is." Elizabeth closed her eyes and hugged his neck. Shadow placed his head over Elizabeth's shoulder, returning the gesture. He was beginning to like this woman, she was nice to him, didn't hit him or punish him even when he was disagreeable.

Jack watched Elizabeth working with the horse from the front of the barn. She had a special relationship with him, it was apparent in the way she talked to him and the way he nudged her gently with his nose. The horse, Elizabeth was now calling him Shadow, was a beautiful horse. He was midnight black with a white star on his forehead and white spots on his hooves. His coat glistened in the sun; Elizabeth was clearly taking good care of him. Jack continued to watch as Elizabeth brought him back to his stall and even though he didn't want to go, he went because Elizabeth asked him to.

"Where'd you get him?"

"Actually, he was sent to me from the rodeo. I was told by a source that even you couldn't tame him."  
"No…that can't be him. That horse is way to…gentle to be the one we got last week."

"You should've seen him when he first came here. He wouldn't let anyone touch him but now he lest me. No one else though, just me." The way Elizabeth spoke of Shadow made it obvious that she really cared for him and she didn't hear Jack's whispered statement.

"Bugger…I'm jealous of a bloody horse."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own these lyrics, they belong to Shania Twain and the idea of the Coyote Ugly bar has already been used by another author just know I didn't use only because she did.

Chapter Four: Feel Like A Woman

_I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout  
No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time  
The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!  
_

Over the next couple of days Jack stayed in one of Elizabeth's numerous guest rooms where he proceeded to decorate it in traditional guy style…this included mounds of dirty laundry that was left to Elizabeth to clean. When Elizabeth wasn't cleaning one of Jack's messes (he was like a little child) she was asking him questions about how he had come to be such a prestigious barrel racer.

"I got bored living in England. Piracy was dying out, I need somewhere to go and then I caught wind of this exciting new place called America. When the men all started going west I followed and was one of first people to live in Texas."

"Get out! You were not!"

"Gods honest truth, Lizzie. Anyways, I started training horses for show and took up riding them for fun and one day some little whelp, much like the late mister Turner, challenged my manliness."

At this point in the story Elizabeth burst out laughing and Jack was forced to wait for her to collect herself before he could continue.

"Finished laughing at me? Good. As I was saying, he challenged me and I accepted. Apparently he had been some kind of hot shot rider but when I was through racing, he was gone and I was in…and clearly after that everyone fell in love with me. But how could they not? I am still Jack Sparrow."

"So let me get this straight, you were discovered as the best barrel racer because some teenage boy decided to question your riding abilities?"

"Well, yeah, but when you say it like that its not near as interesting."

And once again Elizabeth was over come with a fit a giggles and had to leave the room.

* * *

After listening to the rather funny tale of how Jack became famous, Elizabeth went to her room relax a little. She had a bunch of pent up energy due to the fact that she hadn't been able to ride at all since Jack was there, so she turned her radio on full blast and when Shania Twain's _I Feel Like a Woman_ came on, Elizabeth grabbed her hairbrush and danced around in her pink and blue moon pajamas. Little did she know that she had an audience in the form of Jack Sparrow.

She had been dancing for quite some time before Jack made his presence known. He coughed loudly and Elizabeth's movements ceased immediately. She stood there, frozen with her hip to the side as her radio thudded on and Jack began clapping.

"You dance beautifully."

"Shut up. Get out of my room. Now."

"Now, now don't be that way. You were the one dancing with your door open."

Elizabeth turned around and threw her hair brush at him. He quickly left her to herself.

* * *

Having ridded her room of Jack, Elizabeth turned her attentions to getting ready for one of her two jobs. There was no other way she could afford taking care of the horses but to work almost all week. In the evenings she worked as a waitress at a bar, during most morning she was a check out girl at the local grocery even though she hadn't been in recently due to Shadow.

Getting ready for her night job was extremely different from getting ready for her morning job. First she put on her make-up then she went to her closet to find a suitable outfit to wear. Eventually she decided upon a black leather mini skirt, pink tank-top, knee high leather boots, a few bracelets, a ring or two, and pink earrings.

* * *

When Elizabeth came down the stairs, Jack felt his jaw drop to the floor at the sight of the amazingly sexy woman standing before him.

"What? I have to go to work."

Where on earth did she work? Jack found he rather wanted to see this place, it had to be a bar so that meant drinks and women, which was good. But did he really want to see Elizabeth be drooled over by other men? No, that wouldn't do. She just couldn't go to work, that was it.

"You cant go."

"Excuse me? I have to go to work, besides, I like dressing up. I feel like a woman."

"No no, you cannot. Men have horrible minds, horrible, and they might try and hurt you."

"Jack, get over it. I've been working there for two years. I can handle myself. Now if you want to come with me to get a drink fine, but otherwise stay here. Im leaving now, so if you're coming lets go."

Jack sighed and got up, if he wanted to protect Elizabeth from potential harm he would have to go and watch her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Black Pearl

Elizabeth rode along in a comfortable silence whilst Jack bounced his knee up and down in rhythm with the music, as though being in such close proximity with Elizabeth dressed the way she was made him nervous. It wasn't that he didn't like the way she looked, oh no, he loved it, but there in lied the problem. Her long legs tantalizingly covered by the mini skirt was almost too much for him to handle, and Elizabeth was noticing. She loved the feeling of power that she got when she saw him looking at her as if he wanted nothing more than to just grab her and kiss her right then and there.

And that was what she wanted. She was starting to feel things for Jack and maybe washing his underwear for the past week was the cause of this, Elizabeth didn't know, but she did know that what ever it was was growing stronger by the hour. She knew this because every time he looked at her a warmth spread from her head to her toes and every where in between. She felt herself grow hot under his touch and her lower stomach twisted into happy knots when he smiled or laughed and she knew that she desperately wanted to kiss him, but what she didn't know was that he wanted to kiss her too. However, he couldn't very well tell her this, so they sat in silence listening to the radio, each absorbed in their own thoughts about the other until Elizabeth pulled the truck into the parking lot at a bar called_ The Black Pearl._

Jack laughed out loud at the name and turned to Elizabeth who shrugged it off.

"Yes, I'm the owner, no I couldn't think of anything else to name it….but wait till you see the inside to start laughing again."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

And see he did. The entire inside of the bar was decorated in pirate fashion. The bar was actually quite big and the floor was covered in the pattern of the deck. At the bar was a hull that was attached to the wall and surrounded by various other ship like things. The bar was simple cherry wood and had poles that went from the bar to the ceiling, and the bar stools were in the shape of the Aztec Medallions from so long ago. There were tables placed around that looked like rum barrels, the seats were barrels as well but had cushions on them, and there was a small stock room at the back with a sign that said 'The Captain's Quarters. Do Not Enter.' with a Jolly Rodger symbol beneath it. Tacked to the walls were other things that would've been found on _The Pearl_. The whole room was bathed in a blue light that, when you stopped to look around, made it seem like you were in the middle of the ocean on a ship.

Elizabeth looked around at Jack, wondering what his expression would be on his face and saw him staring at everything with tears in his eyes. She rushed over to him, feeling stupid for bringing somewhere that would make him miss his ship.

"I'm sorry Jack. Please don't cry. We can leave."

"No." he sounded like he had a bad head cold "No I want to stay. It brings back good memories."

He dried his eyes and went and sat at the currently empty bar.

"Where is everyone?"

"People don't usually start coming in until around 8:00. Its only 7:45."

"Why are we here so early?"

"So I can get everything ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Stop asking questions."

Elizabeth went around the bar wiping down tables and setting candles on each one. When that was finished she set glasses of all shape and sizes full of different colored drinks on the bar so that when people started coming in, they could grab a drink and sit down at a table. At 7:50 the rest of the waitresses walked in the door, one was the form of Caroline, her red hair pulled into a pony tail wearing tight leather pants with a black halter and stilettos, one was a brunette wearing Daisy Duke shorts with a red tank-top and boots, another had straight black hair and wore a mini skirt with a black cross-back top and heels.

Jack, who had taken a Budweiser from Elizabeth, stared at all three woman and felt the sudden urge to excuse himself to the rest room.

"Hey girls!"

"Hey Elizabeth! Who was that hot guy sitting in here?" It was the brunette speaking.

"That, Krissy, was my friend Jack Sparrow."

"He's absolutely gorgeous!" the girl with black hair was speaking this time.

"Eh., he's ok."

"Are you joking? I would do him in a heart beat!"

"Anna, you'll do anything with a cock. Shut up." Caroline was laughing when she said this and Anna knew it was just a joke, but Jack didn't and when he walked out of the bathroom he was forced to turn right back around due to a sudden tightness in his pants and visions in his head.

"Guys, come on, people are coming in… 5….4…3…2…1."

When Elizabeth said one, guys with long hair in leather vests and jeans, guys with hair pulled into pony tails and all of their girl friends walked into the bar.

At the sound of raucous laughter and delighted yelling, Jack felt it was safe to leave the restroom. He walked out and was grated with the sight of all for woman behind the bar passing out drinks to every person that walked through the door, which was a surprising number. The bar filled up quickly and soon there was no where to sit but this didn't bother people. They stood at the edges of the bar and danced around to the music that had begun blaring out of the speakers on the walls. In the all the commotion Jack lost sight of Elizabeth and was forced to sit down at a, surprisingly, empty table to wait and find her. This didn't take long for when a song called _Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy_ came on, all Elizabeth and her three friends were easily seen on the bar.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: READ ME!... I don't feel like giving a detailed description of Elizabeth's room in the story so here it is. It's big (she lives in a plantation style house, remember?) and is all white. She has two French doors that lead to a balcony, her carpet is soft and also white. Large white curtains cover the French doors, her bed is a king size canopy. The rest is up to your imagination…..have you used it before? If not, you should start now.

Chapter Six: The Warmth of His Arms

Elizabeth stood up on the bar with Krissy, Caroline, and Anna and began dancing. It was very different from what she had been doing in her room, that had been I'm-dancing-in-my-undies-at-home this was Damn-I'm-Fine dancing. Knowing Jack was watching, Elizabeth got more confident in herself and did moves with the other three girls that would've made her momma faint from embarrassment had she been alive. They danced round and round on the bar, never stopping the motions and egged on by all the men there.

And Jack finally found out what the polls on the bar were for…they were for dancing. As Elizabeth danced around with her friends, Jack watched her and quickly noticed that most of the other men in the place were watching her too. This really bothered him because all these men had looks in their eyes that spelled trouble and Elizabeth was his. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how Jack felt, the girls stopped dancing when the song ended and hopped off the bar to start refilling glasses. One of the men that had been staring intently at Elizabeth went up to the bar to get his glass filled up again.

"Hey there sweet heart, hows 'bout givin' me some sugar?"

"Sorry sir, but lewd comments about the waitress here aren't allowed. If you talk to me again I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"I should wipe that pretty smile of yours off that face you smart ass bitch."

He raised his hand about to strike when Jack grabbed his arm in midair.

"That's not very nice."

The man glared at Jack before pulling his arm out of his grip and stalking away to his friends.

"You alright, love?"

Elizabeth nearly dropped the glass she had in her hands at the sound of a mans voice. She looked up and nearly sighed with relief at seeing Jack instead of that other guy.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you."

Jack knew she was lying, but he also knew that she liked to be tough so he let her go one pretending she was ok. However, he never moved from the spot in front of Elizabeth.

"Night girls!"

"Bye Elizabeth!"

Caroline, Krissy, and Anna waved to Elizabeth before hopping in the car and driving off. Jack watched them go, making sure that they were safe. He didn't want any one of Elizabeth's friends injured if he could help it, nor Elizabeth herself.

Driving home Jack stayed silent. If Elizabeth didn't want to mention what had happened then he wouldn't bring it up. There was a dead silence in the car the entire way to Elizabeth's house.

Sitting in the driveway with the engine still running Elizabeth looked over at Jack.

"Thank you," Jack turned in his seat at the sound of her voice to look in her eyes. They were glistening with tears, "For getting rid of that guy. Thank you."

Tears started running a river down Elizabeth's face and Jack had the suspicion that this was not the first time that guy had harassed her. Jack tried to comfort her the best he could. He knew she was probably scared to death of what could've happened.

"Shh, love, sh. S'all right. I'm here and I won't let anyone touch you, I promise."

The tears fell harder than ever on Jack's shirt as Elizabeth sobbed away her fears. She didn't want to move from the warmth and security of Jack's arms but in order to get out of the truck she would have to.

Sensing her reluctance to move Jack got out of the truck, raced over to Elizabeth's side, opened the door and scooped her up into his arms. Elizabeth gave him a weak smile as he carried her all the way up to her bed. He laid her down and went to leave but a whisper made him stop.

"Don't go." Jack walked back into the room and sat next to her on the bed.

"Why don't you want me to go?"

"I'm scared." The pitiful sound of her whispering made a green monster rise in his chest. Some bastard had terrified her and he had to pay for it.

"Shh, don't worry, I won't go anywhere."

"Promise."

"Pirate's honor."

Elizabeth smiled at him and turned over to go to sleep.

Jack stayed awake until he was sure that Elizabeth was deeply asleep and then he put a protective arm over her and fell asleep himself.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I own nothing but the plot.

Chapter Seven: First Date, pt 1

_When you smile, I melt inside  
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time  
I really wish it was only me and you  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room  
Please don't look at me with those eyes  
Please don't hint that your capable of lies  
I dreamt the thought of our very first kiss  
A target that I'm probably gonna miss_

The next morning Elizabeth awoke to the smells of bacon, eggs, and hash browns. The sultry sound of a man's voice singing was floating up the stairs to Elizabeth's room and she instinctively knew it was Jack. At the sound of his footsteps on the stairs Elizabeth quickly rolled over on the bed and pretended to be asleep.

"Good morning sunshine." His warm breath tickled her ear and she shot up in bed.

"Good lord Jack! Did you have to breathe in my ear?" He just smiled at her and set the tray with breakfast on her lap. The tray was filled with scrambled eggs, two pieces of bacon, toast, and a pile of hash browns.

"It looks wonderful. Whats the occasion?"

"Because I could….and I was hoping you'd say yes to my question."

Elizabeth cocked her eyebrow; she knew he had something up his sleeve.

"Hm… and what question might this be?"

"I was wondering if you would go to dinner with me tonight."

"Oh, Jack. Of course I will, but that means I must get up so I can get ready."

"Get ready? It's not until tonight…that's why it's called dinner."

"Yes I know that, but I need to call my girl friends so we can go shopping."

"Oh. Goodbye then."

And with that Jack left Elizabeth to her breakfast and her thoughts.

* * *

"He asked you on a date? Like, a real date? Dinner and everything?"

"If you ask that one more time, Caroline, I'm going to stab you with my mascara brush."

Elizabeth smiled sinisterly and threateningly waved her tube of mascara in Caroline's face to make her point. It was half past noon and they were getting read to go shopping for something for Elizabeth to wear to dinner. The plan was to eat lunch in the food court, go to the dress shop, buy a sexy but not sleazy dress, get Elizabeth's hair and make-up done and then meet Jack back at her house. So far all she and Caroline had done was stand in the bathroom and talk. Caroline that it was unbelievable that Jack had asked Elizabeth on a date and her never ending questions were getting on Elizabeth's already frazzled nerves.

"Do I look ok?" The reflection in the mirror was that of a beautiful 20 something girl with her eyes done up and light pink lips.

"You look gorgeous honey. Now let's go." Caroline grabbed Elizabeth's arm and yanked her downstairs to the truck.

"I'll drive, you get in. We're not gonna have any time to buy you a decent dress if you keep dragging along like this."

"Shut up. I'm not dragging."

Caroline just rolled her eyes and sped down the highway to the mall.

"How about this one?"

"No, blue's not a good color for a dinner date."

Caroline sighed and but back yet another dress. They had been going through them for almost a half an hour and Elizabeth hadn't tried on a single one. She wandered around the store gazing absentmindedly at everything until out of the corner of her eye she spotted a sparkling red dress. She walked over to it and pulled it off the rack. It was a deep, blood red with thick glitter at the bottom fading to the top. The bottom of it gently swept the floor, the top was a halter that tied with a ribbon, and it had a V-neck that would show off Elizabeth's chest but not make her look like a two-cent hooker.

The girls ran over to the dressing room where Elizabeth wasted no time in trying it on. It fit like a glove, and when she came out Caroline gasped with the other customers in the store. Elizabeth looked absolutely amazing. The way it accented her curves made it seem like the dress had been made specially for Elizabeth. She quickly bought it and went on to get her make-up and hair done.

Elizabeth didn't want to much done with her hair. She wanted it to be simple, like the dress, so she had her hair put into ringlets and pinned up half of it with two curls framing her face. Her make-up was dark, smokey eyes with light pink lip stick and when the salon was finished Elizabeth looked simply stunning. She couldn't wait to see what Jack's reaction would be when he saw her.


End file.
